Revival of a World
by Yinyangsymphonian
Summary: The world is dieing and new heroes must rise to save it. Not the best summery. Please read!
1. an empty wasteland

**Me: Sigh.**

**Tenebrae: Why are you writing this?**

**Me: I have writers block on my other story.**

**Aqua: So you're writing this?**

**Me: Yes. Someone do the disclaimer.**

**Aqua: Yinyangsymphonian does not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World. She owns the girl and the figure. **

**Me: Congrats, Aqua! You win a prize! (Tosses her cookie)**

**Aqua: COOKIE!!!!! (Runs away with cookie)**

**Ch.1 an Empty Wasteland **

The rolling landscape that was once teeming with life now looked empty. A few dead trees were scattered here and there and a few gnarled weeds tinted with the color purple were scattered about. This was what was seen for miles on end. It only ends around the temples to the summon spirits. Many towns have sprung up around these areas. The small city having the most trouble in these times was the city around the balcruf mausoleum. The wind seal. The city itself was bustling with almost as much activity as the imperial city was but any visitor would say they had a harder time with food. Those that lived there hardly had enough food to go around. The mausoleum was no place to farm ether. The traps in the temple made it too dangerous to farm. It was forbidden to even go into the ruins. But, as most of us will know, that never stops some people. A young girl no older than 14 easily picked her way through the traps with practiced ease. She had black hair tied back in a ponytail with an orange ribbon and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve dress with a tan bodice and a green skirt. She also had a gold bracelet on her right wrist with a red ruby set in the mount. The entire way she was humming a tune that had popped into her head. Eventually she found her way to a small patch of strawberries, picked some and ate one. "So good!" she said to no one in particular. She filled a basket she had with her and quickly went to the entrance. She stuck her head out and looked around. No one was in the immediate vicinity to see her come out of the ruin so she could get away with going there once again. However…

"What are you doing here, girl?" Three soldiers had been on guard at the entrance. The mayor decided to post a guard at the ruins when footprints were seen in the area. The girl stiffened and backed into a wall.

"I-I…" She glanced left and right searching for a way to escape.

"You aren't supposed to be here. It's forbidden." One soldier said.

"Uh…" The girl was wide eyed.

"What's this?" another solider grabbed her basket and looked in it "Strawberries?"

"What?!" The other guards said at the same time.

"It's strawberries." The other guard said.

"Where did you get those?" The third asked the girl.

"I…grew them." She answered looking down at her feet

"Grew them? Sorry girl, No one can grow these here." The guard said laughing.

"I can! And everyone else can too! You just have to find a way to disable the traps!" She exclaimed.

"There is no way. Those that can won't help us." One of the other guards glared at her.

"Well…maybe we can find a way on our own." She looked at her feet again.

"Come on lass. We'll take you to the jail until we can find your parents." The first guard said grabbing her and dragging her away.

"Interesting…" A figure in the shadows watched this from the roof of the ruins.

_Corooooooooo _the figure looked around to find the source of the noise. The girl looked around to find the source as well. Neither could. The guards continued to drag the girl off and the figure followed them in the shadows.

**Me: that's a start.**

**Aqua: You know the girl is a rainbow.**

**Me: Gasp! Your right!**

**Girl: I'm a rainbow?!**

**Me: Yup.**

**Girl: How?**

**Me: in your description I put every color of the rainbow. Or close enough.**

**Tenebrae: Please review and tell us what you think of this chapter.**

**Me: Yes. Please?**


	2. a call revealed

**Me: I still can't figure out what to do with my other story.**

**Zen: Your mean.**

**Me: Why? because of the rainbow?**

**Zen: Yes.**

**Me: I'm changing your outfit next chapter.**

**Zen: Yay!**

**Me: Now do the disclaimer.**

**Zen: Yinyangsymphonian own me and the figure and that's it!  
**

**Ch. 2 a Call Revealed**

The girl sat in the little cell waiting for the guards to get her parents. She ran her fingers through her long hair. When they threw her in the cell she had untied the ribbon in her hair. She sighed and waited. After an hour had past her parents came into the jail and demanded that they let her go. They were followed by a small boy with brown hair and innocent green eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and brown pants.

"What did you do, Zen?" The boy asked.

"The same thing I have been doing for the past few years." Zen replied annoyed.

"Mommy and daddy aren't going to give you supper." The boy teased.

"Like I care." She brushed him off.

"Come on Kevin dear. Zen! You're in real trouble now!" Their mother said to them. Zen glared at her.

"What are you going to do about it?" She taunted.

"Come on." The father grabbed Zen and dragged her out. She was flailing the whole way home.

"Let me go! I can walk by myself!" She called. When they got to their house at the center of town the father threw Zen into the attic. "This sucks." She stated, looking out the window.

"Oh really? I would have never guessed." A voice said behind her.

"Go away." She said without turning around.

"And if I don't?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I will find a way to get you out of here." She threatened.

"Oh really? I highly doubt it." The boy crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" she mimicked him.

"Come up with some original material." The girl could feel him glare at her which made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"And if I don't?" She said coldly. Still imitating him. Suddenly she had a knife to her throat.

"You won't have a head." He whispered in her ear.

"All right, all right, all right all ready." She said. The knife was removed and she turned around to look at him. He was only a year older than her and was very tall. His bright green hair was a mess and his hazel eyes were distant and cold. He was wearing a simple dark blue shirt with black pants.

Coroooooooo. Both of them jumped up at the sudden noise.

"Did you hear that?" The boy asked.

"No." sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"Let's go find out what it is." The boy said.

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't leave this room." Zen pointed out.

"Has that ever stopped you in the past?" The boy asked as he pulled out a key and walked over to the window.

"Ivan, you are a little thief." The girl smiled.

"Yup! Those strawberries were really good, too." Ivan opened the window.

"Hey!" They crept out the window and snuck toward the ruins. Lucky for them the guards were asleep and they could go unnoticed into the ruins. They thought the ruins would be pitch black and they would have to wait till morning but surprisingly the ruins were lit with glowing symbols on the walls which gave the ruins a green glow. Zen took the lead at this point, easily dogging the traps around the ruins. Ivan however…

"Hey! Slow down! Zen!" Had gotten a few scratches and was falling behind. Zen didn't stop until she had gotten to her strawberry patch. Her stomach growled at her. She sighed and sat down to eat. "You couldn't slow down?"

"I was hungry. I didn't get supper." She got a quick glare from Ivan and he sat down across from her.

"I wonder what we'll find further in." He said after a while.

"Probably something that wants to eat us." That got a horrified look from Ivan and she laughed. "I was kidding! Why would something call us if it wanted to eat? There are plenty of other people who would be more filling."

"But what if we run into a monster?" He asked.

"We run screaming in the opposite direction." She answered looking through the broken ceiling at the stars.

"Be realistic." He glared at her.

"I am." They looked at each other and sighed.

"We should get going." Ivan said, standing up.

"Your right." Zen got up and they proceeded further into the ruins. They eventually came to a room that had five windmills. The center one was glowing.

"Well. There's nothing here. Let's turn back." Ivan said.

"No." she stepped forward and disappeared.

"Zen!" Ivan ran forward and disappeared too. Zen was by an altar in the room with a green teardrop gem on it. "Zen stop! You don't know what that thing is!"

"It's what's calling us. Right?" She asked the gem.

Coroooooooo. She touched the teardrop jewel and then there was a flash of light. When the light died down there was a bird in the center of the room. It looked a lot like Aska only it had one head and was green.

"Thank you. Both of you." It said.

"Who are you?" Ivan asked.

"I am Ventus, centurion of wind and there is much I have to tell you."

**Me: let's end it there.**

**Everyone else: WHAT?!**

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Zen: You're mean.**

**Aqua: Yeah.**

**Ivan: It builds suspense.**

**Me: Yup. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. knighted

**Me: Finally! I got this up!**

**Aqua: (Has a handful of cookies and munching happily)**

**Me: where did you get those cookies?**

**Aqua: Uhh…**

**Me: You stole them from my secret stash, didn't you?**

**Aqua: No! Ivan did.**

**Me: IVAN!**

**Ivan: She made me!**

**Aqua: Did not!**

**Ivan: Did to! **

**Aqua: Did not!**

**Ivan: Did to!**

**Me: Sigh. While those two are fighting Zen gets to do the disclaimer.**

**Zen: yinyangsymphonian does not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World. I'm sure you are all smart enough to figure out on your own who she does own.**

**Me: Here, have a cookie. (Gives Zen a cookie)**

**Ch. 3 Knighted**

"Long ago my lord, Ratatosk, set himself with a task to separate the world of its mana." Ventus started her story.

"But if you do that everything will die!" Ivan interrupted.

"As it is now." Zen said quietly.

"Correct. He planned to rewrite the natural law of the world and make it one without mana. This worked to a certain degree. Most of the human, elves, and half-elves were unaffected by the change and eventually lost the ability to use mana. The plants did not take it so well. Plants started to die and lord Ratatosk realized that what he thought would happen was wishful thinking. He sent us back to our altars to find people who could help." Ventus finished.

"Why us?" Zen asked.

"You two seemed more connected to certain elements and have the slight aurora of mana around you. That is why I picked you." The Centurion answered.

"If what you say is true, then there are others like us. One for each element." Ivan concluded.

"I believe so." Ventus said.

"What do you want us to do?" Zen asked.

"I want you two to go and look for the other centurions and awaken lord Ratatosk to restore mana to the world." Ventus told them.

"Slow down. For one thing we can't even fight! How do you expect us to get the centurions?!" Ivan yelled.

"Become knights." Ventus answered.

"What?" both of them asked, shocked.

"Knights of Ratatosk. If you do you can gain lord Ratatosk's power in battle and fight. Of course, you won't be alone." Ventus chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"If you decide to become knights then I will tell you." She stated.

"Let us think about this." Ivan pulled Zen off to the side.

"I'm going to do it." She stated confidently.

"Zen, I don't think that is a good idea." Ivan tried to convince her out of it.

"It's better than going home for me. You don't have to." Zen was determined.

"I'm going then."Ivan started to walk away.

"Alright." Zen said sadly.

"You will become a knight then, Zen?" Ventus asked.

"Yes." Ventus funneled all of her power into Zen.

"Then I ask the to awaken the power that sleeps within thy self. Awaken Bladed Hunter!"

"Wow." Let's turn away from the newly knighted Zen and go see what Ivan is doing.

"What happened here?!" The entire city was on fire. Monsters that had bloodlust in their eyes scattered the streets attacking anything that moved. Bloodied bodies were everywhere. A growl was heard to the left of Ivan and a wolf lunged at him with blood dripping down his mouth.

"Ivan!" A girl Ivan did not recognize easily pushed the wolf away with her weapon, a dual blade. She had on a sleeveless dark purple top with gauntlets made of a light material tinted with a light purple. She had black boots and deep purple pants. She also had a light purple belt with a small pack attached to it and had short black hair. Around her neck was a light purple scarf. She also had two sheathes attached to her back.

"Who?" Ivan asked.

"Are you okay?" The girl ignored the question.

"Yeah, but…" He tried to ask again but was cut off.

"Good. Ventus!" Ventus appeared in a small blast of dim green light "Stay here with him. I'm going to continue to explore. Come on Idyia." She ran off with a raven on her tail.

"Yes, Lady Zen." Ventus said as she left.

"Zen?" Ivan was no doubt surprised.

"Yes Ivan. She made a pact with lord Ratatosk and became a knight." Ventus explained.

"So, she can protect the town." He said quietly.

"She's not alone. Idyia is with her. But I fear that she will still fall." Ventus said sadly.

"Fall?" Ivan cocked his head.

"Someone is stealing lord Ratatosk's power and is driving the monsters crazy." Ventus explained.

"But I can't help her." He said solemnly.

"Yes you can. All you have to do is make a choice" While Ivan decides let's go see what Zen found. Kevin was about to be killed by a slime when a raven jumped at the slime which got his feathers all dirty.

"Kevin! Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Who are you?" He glared at her.

"It's me! Zen!" She said.

"Zen? What happened to you?" He asked.

"I became a knight of Ratatosk." Pride was creeping into her voice.

"Why you?" The glare intensified.

"I am connected to an element more so than others. That's why." She snapped back at him.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Fine then. I don't need you to believe. Idyia! You can clean your feathers later. We have to find the source of this attack." Zen called to the raven.

"Don't let the monster eat me!" Kevin grabbed Zen's arm. Zen's fingers twitched.

"Let go or you will get eaten." She threatened. Kevin let go.

_Can I please clean my feathers now? _Idyia asked.

"No I need your strength." Zen responded.

_All right. _Idyia sighed in defeat. They ran toward the entrance of the city. At the entrance there was a man standing there. He had short black hair and was wearing a blood red robe. A soldier in black armor ran up to him.

"Everything is going smoothly, my lord." He said.

"Good. And the core?" The man asked.

"We are searching for it as we speak." The underling replied.

"Good." He said.

"Hey!" a voice reached his ears.

"Hmm." The man looked over at the entrance to see Zen standing there.

"Are you the one attacking the city?" She asked with furry in her voice.

"If I am?" The man asked.

"Why? Why would you attack this harmless City?" Zen glared at him.

"To get a gem, a green teardrop jewel, have you seen it?" He held her gaze and held a soft voice as if he was talking to a small child.

"No." she replied intensifying her glare.

"If you have please tell me. If someone holds it for too long they will go insane." He still held that soft voice.

"I have not." She stopped glaring at him and turned away. The man glared at her with sudden furry.

"Well then, girl, you are no longer of any use to me. Be gone." He sent a beam of light at her. Idyia blocked it before it hit Zen.

"Thanks, Idyia." She said smiling. The man's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the bird saving her.

"What? Who are you?" he said.

"My name is Zen and I am not going to let you destroy this city!"

"Fine then." The man cast another spell that sent Idyia off and blasted Zen to the wall of the city. "Listen well, girl, I need that jewel. If I don't get it then the world will be thrown off balance."

"How?"

"You have noticed that the world is dying? I can prevent this if I get that jewel."

"You won't find it anywhere."

"I see you know more that you let on. Tell me where the Centurion's core is or I will kill you."

"Never."

"Alright then." He held out his hand and started to gather mana in his had to form a sphere. This got interrupted by an arrow cutting through his arm.

"Don't touch her!" a voice called. Both people in the clearing looked up. A boy was standing on top of one of towers. He was wearing a light green vest with a white undershirt and a dark hunter green cloak was waving in a small breeze. He also had brown pants and dark green boots. In his right hand he firmly held an oak bow with what looked like small wings carved on each side of it. In his other hand he drew another arrow from a quiver on his back, put it on the bow string, and pulled tight. Ready to release it in seconds. Zen instantly realized who it was.

"Ivan!" She cried out joyfully. The man on the other hand glared at the archer.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Ivan, Knight of Ratatosk." He said, returning the man's glare.

"You are a fool! Ratatosk is the one that is destroying this world!" The man said.

"No. You're wrong. He wants to save this world!" Zen cried trying to get up but failing miserably as she collapsed onto her knees.

"Then tell me where he is now. Hmm? He abandoned this world to its fate." The man said evenly with his eyes closed. Ivan decided that he had had enough of this man trying to make Ratatosk a bad guy and let an arrow pierce his cheek.

"Leave this place." Ivan said calmly.

"And if I don't?" he asked. Ventus appeared in front of Zen.

"I will personally make sure you are killed." She said, Eyes narrowed.

"You will regret this, Centurion!" The man said returning her glare.

"I don't believe so." She said. The man glared at the Centurion for a second before turning around and calling over one of his men.

"Pull out! What we want is not here."

"Yes, sir!" The underling replied. Within minutes they had cleared out of the city and the fires had all but burned out. Zen and Ivan were standing on the wall around the city looking over the city. Ventus had produced a few apple gels and (after convincing them they were safe to eat) gave one to each of them.

"Wow. What a day." Zen said. She closed her eyes to rest. Ivan brought her back to reality.

"It's still not over. Let's see what we can do to help people recover." They both looked at each other then ran off into the city.

**Me: And so it begins.**

**Aqua: I want a cookie!**

**Me: You don't get any more for this entire story!**

**Aqua: But…**

**Ivan: Serves you right!**

**Zen: Please review!**

**Me: Yes! Please?**


	4. Abandonment

**Me: I think I'll see what people think about this. If they don't like it then I'm going to remove this chapter and continue the way I was going. **

**Zen: So you're going to go forward in time?**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Zen: To when?**

**Me: To the abandonment of the quest.**

**Ivan: Huh?**

**Zen: You don't remember?**

**Ivan: Not yet.**

**Me: Well, I don't own the centurions and Ratatosk but I do my OCs! This is also in first person point of view through the eyes of Zen.**

**Abandonment  
**

It had been awhile since the City of Wind had been attacked. After that had died down our small group had went to the City of Light only to find that the Centurion Lumen had already been taken. We did, however, find the person who had a connection with light mana. Her name was Aruna and she turned into a valuable asset to our team with her healing spells. After this we decided to go to one of the biggest cities in the known world, the City of Earth. This city had what was left of the Meltokio royal family but they had built a palace in the temple of earth and hardly ever came out. The only reason we got in was because of my stupidity in revealing the fact that I am a half-elf. This got me trapped me in the dungeon in the temple. The prince was the one that got me out because of the fact that he thought I was cute. The prince, Veron, came with me to find Solum's core. When we found it Veron became a knight of Ratatosk and always ran head first into a fight with his sword and shield. Then we went to the small island town of the water. It was relatively easy to find the centurion of water thanks to the help of the guard to the temple. The Centurion, Aqua, seemed more withdrawn than the others and I have noticed them glaring at her. I have tried to ask why but they always manage to change the subject. Rayen was the next person that joined the team. His battle style was mostly hand to hand with some healing spells. Soon after this I got into a fight with him and split from the group. I ran off to the City of Lightning. Here I met Riku and her fiery personality. We instantly became friends and went to the temple to find the centurion. We quickly found Tonitrus and learned that Riku was another knight. Of fire no less! With her fans and my blades we were quite a formidable team. We decided to make our way to the desert and the City of Fire. When we got to town we learned that the others had already gone into the temple but the door had shut them in with all of the monsters. We managed to open the door and went inside to save the others. We found them almost beat by a monster that was almost fire itself. We had easily destroyed it when the others were almost beaten. They had said that it was because they had weakened it but I could see that they had hardly fought against it. This allowed us to get Ignis, the centurion of fire Using the monsters we had made pacts with we managed to get to a frozen wasteland that the Centurion of ice, Glacies. We found a thriving town in the snow surprisingly. We found the centurion and the person connected to ice and with a lot of convincing, especially from Rayen, convinced her come along. Vaina was her name and she used a whip with an icy chill the kill her enemies. It was then that we met our enemy again. He easily beat us and we learned that Aruna was his daughter and was only following us to get the other centurions. Everyone was hit hard by this betrayal. So here we are, sitting around a small campfire in dead silence. Veron was probably hit the hardest. His hazel eyes looked dead and empty as he stared into the fire. Every now and then he shook his head.

_It's because earth and light are connected._

I was surprised at this. A voice in my head. The voice was deep and sounded like it was almost bored at this. I must be crazy. Or maybe it's all the stress of this journey. Everyone must be thinking the same thing. I sighed. I have noticed that everyone seems to have someone to talk things through with except me. I have also noticed that I am weaker than most of us. Ivan stood up and interrupted my thoughts.

"I am not continuing this journey." He said. My head shot up and I jumped to my feet.

"Ivan you can't!" I pleaded. We had been through so much.

"What purpose does this journey have anymore? Hmm? The centurions abandoned us, Aruna betrayed us, and there is no hope. Zen, this journey is pointless." He said with a cold voice.

"N-No it's not!" I was losing faith myself. But that was no excuse to just give up!

"You say that with such uncertainty in your voice it is hard to believe you." He was right.

"I…" I no longer trusted my voice. His words were worse than a knife in my heart. I couldn't die from this wound but I could still feel pain.

"I'm leaving." And with that he walked away. I watched my childhood friend walk away from something we had worked so hard to accomplished.

"Ivan." I whispered. Riku got up.

"I'm going to." She ran after Ivan.

"Riku." Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I blinked them away.

_So fire will follow the wind._

"He's right. I'm going to." Vaina got up and walked away as well.

"I'll come with you." Rayen got up and followed her.

"Vaina. Rayen." The tears threatened to leave my eyes again. I closed my eyes. I couldn't cry. I was stronger than when I left my home.

_Ice and water leave as well._

"Sorry Zen." I opened my eyes to see that Veron had gotten up as well. I stared at him and he stared back. His eyes were the exact same way as when he had talked to his parents. Almost lifeless.

"Veron." He turned around and walked away.

_Earth as well. The wind is quite good at convincing people. Let them go. They will come back. They are bound to Ratatosk._

"Why? Why am I the only one to keep faith in Ratatosk?" I said to myself. A tear rolled down my cheek. "I'll find the other centurion and the other knight. I don't need them. I am going to find Aruna." I swore to myself. This I promise. I turned the direction I felt Aruna's mana and started to walk that way.

_Be careful._

I froze. This was the first time the voice sounded sincere, almost sad. I smiled and continued to walk.

"I will."

**Me: it might not make much sense because I skipped like half of the journey but I actually liked this chapter!**

**Zen: Ivan, how could you?!**

**Ivan: Zen…**

**Aqua: Well I was hardly in this chapter.**

**Me: You will be in the next chapter. If not then the chapter after that.**

**Aqua: I better be.**

**Me: That is only if people accept the fact that I skipped half the journey.**

**Aqua: Fine. Please review! Those who don't wont half to stick with the story as other people see it.**


End file.
